Angmar Oorlog
'''De Angmar Oorlog '''was een eeuwenlange oorlog tussen de Dúnedain en de krachten van Angmar. Geschiedenis De grootste vijand van Arnor in het noorden in het midden van de Derde Era was Angmar, geregeerd door de Tovenaar-koning van Angmar . Tijdens het bewind van Malvegil (D.E.1300 ), is deze nieuwe macht is ontstaan buiten de Ettenmoors. Dit land werd gevuld met de Orks en de mannen van de Duisternis , en zo begonnen ze Rhudaur en Cardolan aan te vallen . Uiteindelijk werd de Tovenaar-koning geïdentificeerd als in feite de leider van Ringgeesten. Later had Arveleg opnieuw controle over Cardolan en de gebieden erond en versterkte een lijn langs de Weer heuvels . Ondanks deze actie, viel Argeleb in strijd met Angmar en zijn bondgenoot, Rhudaur . Zijn zoon thumb|left|172px|De [[Tovenaar-koning van Angmar kijkt naar zijn troepen voor hij gaat vechten.]]Arveleg ging echter tegenaanvallen dreef de vijand terug. Hij vervulde deze grens van kracht voor heel wat jaren met succes. In D.E.1409 had de Tovenaar-koning van Angmar had gerealiseerd dat Cardolan een sterke bondgenoot was Arthedain. En directe aanval op Cardolan zou waarschijnlijk leiden tot een ramp als Arthedain de Weer heuvels zou hebben afgegeven zou waarschijnlijk het leger van Angmar in de achterflank geslagen worden. Daarom werd Angmar gedwongen om een al zijn troepen een aanval tegen de overblijfselen van Arnor te doen voor het gebruik van meerdere krachten en een lancering tot het belegeren Rivendel om te voorkomen dat het verzenden van hulp aan Arnor, en door het blokkeren van Rivendell, ook het blokkeren van versterkingen uit Lórien . En een leger aan te binden om de Arthedain langs de Weer Heuvels en Amon Sûl, en een laatste leger om Cardolan te vernietigen.Angmar's aanval was zeer succesvol. Rivendel werd met succes belegerd, en Arthedain was hard gedrukt langs de lengte van de heuvels. In 1409 van de Derde Era leidde de Tovenaar-koning een groot leger over de rivier Hoarwel tegen het land van Cardolan, nadat hij teruggeslagen werd in het land van de Dúnedain vele jaren daarvoor. Wanneer de krachten van Angmar de Weertop berijkten, de belangrijkste defensieve voorpost in de Weer Heuvels en Noord-Cardolan, belegerden ze, totdat ze doorbrak. De aanvallers verbranden en verwoesten het fort tot op de grond. Koning Arveleg I werd gedood, en enkele van de Dúnedain trok zich terug en ontsnapte naar Fornost met de palantír van Amon Sûll dat er daar was gestationeerd. Daar vond de Slag om Fornost plaats, waar het bondgenootschap van de Elfen van Rivendel onder leiding van Glorfindel en de Dúnedain. thumb|[[Fornost met op de achtergrond de Noorder heuvels.]]Over het geheel genomen de campagne was een groot succes voor Angmar. Niet langer was Arnor een onbreekbare muur van afweer. Hoewel de Tweede Beleg van Imladris was gebroken en Arthedain gerouteerd Angmar met de hulp van Lindon, Angmar had Amon Sûl vernietigd, en Cardolan werd op de rand van vernietiging en zeer kwetsbaar land. Trivia *In het spel Battle for Middle-earth II: Rise of the Witch-king wordt de Tovenaar-koning in zijn strijd gesteund door Morgomir, een andere Nazgûl, Kharsh, een van de Grafgeesten, Rogash, Koning van de Heuveltrollen en Sneeuwtrollen, en Hwaldar, een verdreven vorst uit Rhudaur. *In Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game van Games Workshop is Bhurdûr het opperhoofd van de Heuveltrollen in Angmar en stond hij in dienst van de Tovenaar-koning. Categorie:Conflicten Categorie:Oorlogen